Forever and Always
by Bulecelup
Summary: Kamu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, selama-lamanya... Simon/Nia


**Title: **Forever and Always

**Pair: **Simon/Nia Teppelin

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Kamu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, selama-lamanya... Simon/Nia.

**© Tengen Toppa Gurren Langann **Belongs to Gainax

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Suara dentingan bel gereja terdengar.

Tebaran kelopak bunga berterbangan di udara.

Simon tahu kalau dia akan menikah hari ini.

Simon berjalan menuju altar pernikahan, sesekali melemparkan senyuman kepada kawan-kawannya yang berada di samping jalan menuju altar kecil tersebut.

ada Yoko, Darry, Gimmy, Kinon, Rossiu, dan yang lain. Viral bahkan juga ada diantara kerumunan, sok membuang pandangan kearah lain saat Simon melihatnya. Simon sedikit tertawa melihatnya. Ternyata Viral masih tetap saja keras kepala. lalu iapun terus berjalan hingga sampai keatas altar, dimana pendeta sudah menunggu.

Hari ini mereka tidak hanya memperingati hari pernikahan Simon dan Nia. Tetapi hari ini mereka juga memperingati mendiang teman-teman mereka dan warga dari _Kamina City_ yang meninggal karena serangan _Anti-Spiral_ beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Mereka semua bersyukur masih bisa berada disini, masih tetap hidup untuk mengenang teman-teman mereka yang sudah pergi duluan. Mengenang Kittan dan Kamina... yang akan selalu hidup dihati mereka semua, sampai kapanpun...

"Lihat," Yoko menoleh ke samping. Senyuman merekah diwajah cantiknya. "Nia sudah datang." Ucapnya.

Serentak, semua orang kembali menengok ke jalan setapak tempat Simon tadi berjalan. Di ujung jalan, ada Nia yang memakai gaun pengantin cantik berwarna pink muda. Rambut panjang putihnya yang seperti awan itu diikat kebelakang, dihiasi dengan bunga mawar cantik yang cocok dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

Para gadis menahan nafas mereka saat melihat Nia melenggang dengan anggun, berjalan melewati mereka dengan senyuman paling lebar tertarik dari sudut bibir mungilnya.

Saat Nia sampai dihadapan Simon, mereka saling bertatapan. Seperti sudah menunggu kehadiran masing-masing...

"Nia." Simon mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Nia.

Nia meraih tangan Simon. Simon menariknya untuk berdiri disampingnya, kemudian mereka berdua menghadap kepada pendeta yang menghela nafas lega melihat kedua pasangan telah bertemu.

"Simon..." mata Nia berbinar saat melihat Simon. Merekapun bergandengan tangan, dan dengan hikmat mendengar ucapan pembuka dari pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka berdua.

"...Simon, adakah yang ingin kau ucapkan sebagai janji pernikahanmu kepada Nia sebelum lanjut ke proses yang selanjutnya?" Pendeta yang sudah usai mengucapkan salam beralih kepada Simon.

Simon mengangguk. "Ya, ada sedikit hal yang ingin aku ucapkan saat ini..." dia lalu menengok kearah Nia. Nia mengeluarkan suara bingung, karena dia tak tahu apa yang mau Simon katakan padanya.

"Nia, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. setelah banyak hal terjadi, akhirnya kita berdiri disini untuk menikah...bukti dari cinta kita," Simon berhenti sebentar untuk memberi ciuman kecil diatas punggung tangan Nia yang sedang ia gengam. "Tapi ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan. Cinta kita tidak akan pernah luntur maupun habis dimakan oleh waktu. Kita akan selalu bersama, selama-lamanya..." lanjutnya.

Perkataan Simon membuat semua orang mendesah pelan. Semuanya tersentuh dengan perkataan bocah pemimpin _Kamina City_ itu, karena mereka sama sekali tak mengira kalau Simon merupakan tipe lelaki yang romantis.

Nia sendiri mukanya berwarna merah seperti buah persik. Gadis itu tertawa, "Oh, Simon..." bisiknya dengan lirih. Ada gumpalan air mata terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

Sang Pendeta kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda, "Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan bertanya kepada kalian. Simon, apakah kau menerima Nia Teppelin sebagai istrimu yang sah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Simon menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Sekarang, Nia Teppelin, apakah kau menerima Simon sebagai suamimu yang sah?" Pendeta sekarang bertanya kepada Nia.

Nia mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ya! Ya, aku menerimanya!" ucapnya dengan cepat.

Sang Pendeta terkekeh, "Sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." Katanya sambil melirik kepada Simon.

Simon menyeringai, ia lalu merangkul tubuh Nia dan langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir. Teman-teman yang melihat mereka menjadi ricuh, memberikan selamat dan tepuk tangan meriah bagi Simon dan Nia yang akhirnya bisa menikah juga...

Setelah mereka berciuman, mereka kembali beradu pandang. Namun kali ini, senyuman mereka tidak secerah yang tadi...

Simon meraup wajah Nia, mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri hingga kening mereka bertemu. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selama-lamanya, Nia... aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, aku akan selalu mengirimkan doa dan rasa sayangku kepadamu..." bisik Simon.

Nia sedikit meringis sedih, tetapi dia tetap berusaha untuk menjaga senyum diwajahnya. "Jangan sedih, Simon. Seperti katamu tadi, ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan..."

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Nia pecah menjadi rangkaian kotak-kotak data kecil mulai dari bagian bawah kakinya. Yoko dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat sosok Nia perlahan mulai menghilang di depan mata mereka.

"Nia! Kau menghilang!" Sahut Yoko. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dimukanya. Dia menjadi semakin khawatir saat melihat reaksi Simon yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, Yoko. Aku dan Nia sudah tahu akan hal ini... Nia adalah ciptaan _Anti-Spiral_ yang dikirim ke Bumi untuk memata-matai para manusia. Dan karena sekarang _Anti-Spiral_ sudah mati, begitupun juga dengan Nia..." Kata Simon, berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi secara singkat.

Nia yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah menghilang menengok kearah teman-temannya. "Aku sungguh beruntung karena memiliki kawan-kawan sebaik kalian. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua yang kita alami bersama..." air matanya akhirnya tumpah.

Sungguh menyayat hati sekali melihatnya menangis.

Nia kembali beralih kepada Simon, masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Terus ingat aku, Simon... aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Itu adalah perkataannya yang terakhir sebelum dia menghilang secara utuh. suaranya hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Serpihan kotak data warna-warni yang memakan tubuh Nia terbang terbawa angin. Simon melepaskannya, membiarkannya untuk terbang tinggi ke atas langit, ketempat yang lebih baik...

"Kau adalah hal terbaik yang aku punya, Nia..."

Tangis Simon benar-benar pecah pas disaat Nia menghilang.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: "Hajimari no Kaze" by; Ayaka Hirahara)

**MATTGASM:**... *_SIGH_* Gainax memang tak pernah memberikan _Happy Ending_ kepada anime buatan mereka... *_melirik ke seri Evangelion_* thanks for reading, live long and prosper.

**OMAKE: **judul "Forever and Always" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh Taylor Swift.


End file.
